Unseen Moments
by SelenaFanatic
Summary: They were completely different but that just made them them Just things that have happened before Uptown Downtown during and in between Uptown Downtown and Not What We Thought. Little One shots some before they were dating. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

_**Unseen Moments**_

_**Just things that have happened before Uptown Downtown during and in between Uptown Downtown and Not What We Thought. **_

_**Little One shots some before they were dating.**_

_**Alex: 15 **_

_**Justin: 16**_

_**Before Uptown Downtown**_

"Maybe we shouldn't" Justin said anxiously "Why don't you want to" she asked him looking confused and a little hurt "Of course I love you but I don't want to hurt you and I don't know what I'm doing I haven't done this before" "I haven't either but I think we can and I know where still young we just need to be careful I'll go on the pill and you can use protection" she reassured him moving a little closer to him on his bed "I just want it to be perfect I don't want to disappoint you" she sighed "You won't trust me" "How do you know that Lexi" he asked her, she took his hand and smiled "Because it's us Justin that's how I know" he stroked her cheek and lightly kissed her she moved in even closer and moved her arms around his neck. A few minutes later he pulled away and pressed their foreheads together "Are you sure" he asked her looking into her eyes she just smiled and nodded "I'm sure" she can honestly say she hadn't been so sure about anything else in her life "I guess um were um doing this" he said nervously "Yeah" she nodded "Um what do we do" he asked her completely clueless "Well in the movies they just kiss and go from there so I guess we should do that" she said "So are you going to kiss me now or leave me waiting" she laughed he smiled at her and held onto her cheek and began kissing her she quickly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He suddenly felt her arm tugging on his shirt and before he knew it she had pulled it over his head and it was on the floor "Who knew Justin Russo had abs" she giggled his face was all embarrassed. She pulled him in again and they continued kissing .He doesn't know how but his hand ended it up under her top playing with her bra straps but as soon as he realised he stopped "I'm sorry Alex" he said feeling like an idiot "I just got caught up in the moment" he said "Don't be sorry I liked it your supposed to do that you can touch me Justin you don't need to be worried about being disrespectful you're the most respectful guy I know that's why I love you well that's one of the many reasons" she said intertwining their fingers and moving a little closer. He didn't say anything he just cupped her cheek and lightly stroked it "Your amazing" he whispered her face went slightly red "I don't want to hurt you I'd never forgive myself" he admitted "You won't hurt me I trust you" she reassured him. He kissed her lightly and she responded putting her hands around his neck and slowly sitting herself on top of him.

As soon as Alex was completely bare from the waist up she covered herself with the bed sheets before he could see she was just so embarrassed "Have you ever seen a girl…you know" she asked him nervously "Um no" he said rubbing her hand "I'm sorry I'm just a little you know self-conscience" she mumbled "But your beautiful" he smiled at her she slightly blushed "If you don't want to show me it's fine no pressure" "No I do just turn around for a second"…..

She felt so comfortable once she had showed him he was just so…. She couldn't even describe it.

It was so painful at first so he stopped even though she said not to cause she'd get youst to it eventually. But he hated seeing her crying in pain "Let's try again it can't be that bad the second time it always hurts at first its normal" she reassured him "What if it's worse" he said worriedly "Then we'll stop for sure I swear" he was thinking she could tell "Ok I guess".

She was right he had to admit she never cried once. It was something new for sure it felt great and it was going to make them closer he could tell. Maybe he was a little over the top and didn't have too much to worry about.

She moved a little closer to him on the bed and he put his arm around her waist "So what yah thinking" she asked him breathing heavily "Just…wow" he said a little dazed she just slightly giggled "What about you" he asked looking into her brown eyes "Oh…nothing much just that that was the best experience ever and that I'm glad it was with you were never breaking up ok" she said sternly "Course not" he said and kissed her softly.

"Ok something happened I can tell" said Harper as they left the school Gym "I have no idea what you're talking about Harper it was a study date he taught me about factual equations" she lied "Your lying is getting really bad Alex I mean all day you've be all giddy and not been focusing at all did you" Harper said her eyes widening "NO what" Alex shrugged "I'm 15 no way" "Yeah your 15 and your madly in love something's bound to happen don't you watch TV" Harper pointed out. Alex sighed "Ok we did" she said covering her face "Oh my god" she screeched "Keep your voice down please" Alex begged "Sorry I just can't believe…" "Me neither but I'm glad it did" "Still can't believe it do you feel different" she asked "Ok that's getting personal" "Sorry" "It's fine let's just not talk about it" "Lips are sealed". With that they headed out to meet the others.

BAD GOOD REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unseen Moments Chapter 2**_

_**Just things that have happened before Uptown Downtown during and in between Uptown Downtown and Not What We Thought. **_

_**Little One shots some before they were dating.**_

_**Alex: 14**_

_**Justin: 15**_

_**Before Uptown Downtown**_

It was a Friday night and Alex was over a Justin's watching '**Just go with it** '. It was their thing: a Friday night with a Movie

"I just don't get these romantic comedies we should watch something else" Alex moaned "I think their cute" Justin said "That's cause you can't get a date on a Saturday" Alex laughed "I'll have you know I get a lot of dates" She couldn't take him seriously and started laughing "Sure you do" she said patting his back "Why is it so hard to believe I can get a date" "Because your Justin the dorky boy who gets nervous when he talks to the opposite sex" she stated grabbing some popcorn from the bowl and putting it in her mouth "I don't get nervous around girls" he scoffed "Ok pretend I'm that Juliet girl" she said facing him "This is ridiculous I'm not pretending your Juliet its mega weird" he stated "No it's not just do it" Alex said nudging him lightly "Ok but I really don't see the point "he sighed and faced her "Ok so let's pretend you're asking her out" she said " I guess I'll give it a shot ok um hey Juliet" he said thinking about how weird this was "Hey Justin" she said in a weird squeaky voice "Ok why are you talking like that" he asked her "That's how she talks" she stated "No she doesn't so let's just stop" Justin said Alex rolled her eyes "See your nervous already why do you like her anyway" Alex asked "Does it matter" he asked "No it's not like I care" then why did she feel like this "Someone a tad jealous" Justin said in a baby voice "Why would I be" she said asking herself that question in her "I don't know that's why I asked" he stated "Your so annoying how are we friends" she asked "I ask myself that every day" she whacked him with his pillow and he just laughed "Am I making you that angry Alex" "Shut up" "It hilarious when your angry" he said drinking his Ice tea "Do you know what's even funnier" Alex smiled "What" he said confused "This" she grinned got her drink and quickly threw it at his shirt causing him to gasp and get up from the couch "I'm soaked" he yelled "Good observation J-man" she laughed he rolled his eyes "Ha-Ha" your hilarious he said fake laughing "Don't cry" she said giving him the baby face "I'm not crying" he stated gathering napkins and dabbing it on his shirt attempting to dry it. "I can't believe you done that" he said "Come on Justin it's me of course I'd do that" she laughed standing up "You're the worst" he moaned "You'll get over it" she smiled. Just the Max walked in "What happened" he sighed typical Justin and Alex he thought "Miss meanie here threw her soda at me" "You so had it coming" she stated then they just started arguing again "Gosh you act like one of those old married couples in the retirement home" he laughed Justin glared at him and Alex looked totally disgusted "A couple ewe its Justin remember" "Don't get so touchy…unless there's something you guys want to tell me" he smirked Alex grabbed a pillow and threw it at Max who caught it In his hand "Missed…but seriously guys if I didn't know you I totally think you were a couple" he said chucking the pillow on the couch he shrugged and walked up the bannister. They were gobsmacked "Um its Max he always says dumb stuff" Justin said…awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Unseen Moments Chapter 3**_

_**Just things that have happened before Uptown Downtown during and in between Uptown Downtown and Not What We Thought. **_

_**Alex: 14**_

_**Justin: 15**_

_**Before Uptown Downtown**_

It was a Saturday night and Justin was walking Alex home from the movies this was their 5th date and it was going surprisingly well there was still a little awkwardness there but that was to be expected neither one of them ever thought they'd be doing this.

"Tonight was fun" she smiled holding his hand which made him a tad nervous. How could he not be nervous she was beautiful everything about her "Justin it's just holding hands we've done more remember" she told him "I know it's just all new to me…its nice" he said.

Okay she had been wanting to ask him this for days now.

"Justin" he looked up at her "We've been on a few dates and we've been texting a lot now I was just wondering… are we officially boyfriend and girlfriend" that certainly caught him completely off guard but to be honest he had been thinking the same thing "Um I guess we are" he said shyly "I mean only if you want to be" typical Justin… so adorable "Well then I guess your my boyfriend now" she smiled gosh that was weird to say a good weird.

They walked a little further in complete silence neither of them knowing what to say next. They were dating it was official who would have thought.

"I'm happy" she said honestly "Me too" he stopped in his tracks which made her stop too not knowing what this was about "Alex I've always cared about you my whole life we've been close but now it's a new caring and I really don't want to mess it up I'd never want to lose you as a girlfriend or a friend" he told her.

Her eyes were watering "Oh my god I didn't mean to make you cry" he apologized hugging her "it's fine I'm crying because that's the sweetest thing any guys ever said and it was so meaningful coming from you" she cried holding on to him tighter.

A few minutes later they pulled apart but remained close. She looked into those grey blue eyes and in that instant she didn't see that dorky boy anymore the one she youst to tease the one she fought with she saw someone else a smart sweet cute guy that she had always cared about.

So she tiptoed up and kissed him softly then pulled away their noses touching her hand around his neck and his hand around her waist.

She could tell he was contemplating whether to kiss her back and she was getting impatient "Just kiss me already" she laughed. So he did and it was amazing. Definitely the best kiss ever she wouldn't have even call it a kiss it was more.

_Best Night Ever_

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

_**Unseen Moments Chapter 4**_

_**Just things that have happened before Uptown Downtown during and in between Uptown Downtown and Not What We Thought.**_

_**Alex: 16**_

_**Justin: 17**_

_**During Uptown Downtown**_

They were in a fight a stupid one. It was ridiculous rumour had it that this girl named Dana had a thing for him she just ignored it because rumours were rumours. But then she saw them talking in the courtyard followed by a hug. She confronted him about it and he told her she was thanking him for helping her in chemistry but Alex being herself purposely flirted with her ex Riley.

"_**What so you can flirt and I can't" Alex yelled crossing her arms "I told you I was helping her with her chemistry work your always so jealous" he said shaking his head "So you weren't jealous before when Riley was all over me" she said rubbing it in "Stop talking" he warned her "Getting a little angry" she teased "When he put his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear not to mention are lips almost touching" she smirked wanting to get some kind of reaction "I'm not going to stand her and listen to this" Justin said angrily "Did you just want to punch him for putting his hands on your pregnant girlfriend" she said biting her lip innocent "Your so immature when are you ever going to grow up" he yelled and stormed out.**_

She kept crying and throwing up and locking herself in her room. It had been a week and they completely avoided each other at school she wanted to call him and sort it out but that would mean admitting she was wrong and she hated it. Looking through their old photos didn't help either it made her miss him even more.

She stared at her phone contemplating whether to him or not it seemed as if she was a big kid maybe she was a little immature.

Just as she was thinking her phone beeped: It was a text from Justin she didn't even think twice before opening it **'**_**I miss u xx' **_a smile appeared on her face and her heart leapt he was so sweet. She quickly replied _**'I miss you 2 xx' **_a few minutes later she got a reply _**'Come outside'**_ he was outside. She leapt off her bed quickly put her hair in a ponytail and slowly shut her bedroom door.

She recognised his car across the street and walked quickly towards it. She opened the door and slid in the passenger's seat next to him "Baby I don't like it when we fight" he said taking one of her hands "I don't like it either" she sighed "Lexi you're the only one you have to know that" he told her "I know I just get scared" she admitted "Of what" he asked her moving a little closer "Of losing you" she cried, never in her life had she felt so vulnerable "I'm here Lexi you know that…always and forever" he whispered.

"How can you be so sure" she asked him "Cause when you love someone you just know" he replied she leaned in and kissed him softly "I'm sorry" she said putting their foreheads together, he slightly touched her face "I'm sorry too and I love you only you" he whispered stroking her cheek "I love you to baby I guess it was the hormones" she laughed he just smiled at her "How have you been feeling" he asked her "The same not as bad it's getting better" she told. They just talked for a while.

They may have fought but they always made it back to each other because it was them how could they not.

Review


	5. Chapter 5

_**Unseen Moments Chapter 5**_

_**Just things that have happened before Uptown Downtown during and in between Uptown Downtown and Not What We Thought.**_

_**Alex: 16**_

_**Justin: 17**_

_**During Uptown Downtown**_

To get them youst to being parents before the baby was here Theresa had arranged for them to baby sit her friend's 8 month old daughter Sequoia for a few hours. "It's either this or parenting classes you need to be prepared having a baby is not easy you need to know what to expect there's only 3 months left" she informed them. Alex huffed "Where totally prepared we've got this covered right Justin" she asked looking at him "Actually Alex I think it's a great idea your mums right" Alex rolled her eyes "Who asked you anyway" she said "Um you" he said a little confused "See Alex, Justin your sensible I really hope you rub off on Alex more". Hello she was in the room she thought.

"She'll probably fall asleep in about an hour her diapers are in the bag there are some baby wipes and sudocream you know how to change a diaper right?" Jodie asked. They both nodded trying to take in everything she was saying.

"I made a few bottles for her. Before you give it to her just heat it up in some hot water to make sure it's not too hot by testing it on your hand and she hates too much noise so it would be good if the TV volume is low. I put a change of clothes in her bag also and a few of her stuffed toys". She was really organised.

She handed Justin the baby bag and Alex looked at the baby in the pram. Her big brown eyes were open and she was looking around the room. She was snuggled in her silky cotton pink blankets. Her curly black hair looked so soft she was so adorable. Alex kneeled down a bit a touched her little cheek gaining a smile from her. "Awe" Alex cooed piece of cake.

1 Hour Later

"WAHHHHH" "She won't stop crying" Alex moaned rocking Sequoia back and forth pacing up and down the living room. "Maybe she's hungry when was the last time we gave her a bottle" Justin asked "Um about a half hour ago" she said "I'll go get the diaper bag maybe we need to change her " he said and walked into the hall. "Hush little baby don't you cry" she sang softly "Alex do you mind I'm trying watch the TV" Max said "Why are you even here" Alex asked "Rocky's out of town and CeCe, Jack and Kim are rehearsing for some play… plus I love a good comedy" he laughed Alex glared at him "Max you really don't want to get a pregnant girl mad" she said angrily.

"Alex it's a joke chill" he said "No it's not a joke in a few months this will be me and Justin's life okay… not that I expect you to understand" she said looking all worried and stressed "Alex Max is right you need to calm down" Gabi suggested "And why are you here" she asked yet again "Um call me crazy but I think I live here" she said rolling her eyes "Instead of just sitting there you could at least try and help" Alex cried "We aren't the ones having a baby think of this as school work, you have to figure it out yourself to truly get it" the last thing she needed was a high school lecture from Gabi "So true Gabi you're so smart" Max complimented "Thank you" she said smiling. "WAHHHHH" "Justin" Alex yelled in frustration, they both were doing her head in "I think I burst my ear drum" Max said squinting.

No more than two seconds later Justin came running in like Dash from 'The Incrediables' "What's up I just got the diaper bag" he asked "Your brother and my sister is what's up sitting there watching the TV on full blast laughing it up" she squealed. Justin turned to them; they looked as guilty as ever. "Could you guys?" Gabi knew what he meant "Max come help me in the kitchen" she said standing up "With what" he asked looking up at her "Just come" she moaned "But why" he asked yet again "For goodness Justin wants us to leave" she said yanking him up "Oh why didn't you just say" he said looking confused. Man he was slow.

"I can't do this" she cried "What do you mean" "I can't be a mum I can't even get a 8 month old to stop crying" he rubbed her arm "Don't say that your stressed it's not healthy for you to be getting a state like that I'll go change her diaper you just sit here and take a break" he said taking a wailing Sequoia from her arms "Thanks I don't know what I do without you" she smiled.

After a changing of a diaper and a little water she was fine. He knew Alex was just really worried lately but he'd be there through every step.

When he entered the living room 20 minutes later he saw Alex sleeping on the couch he smiled at that she was adorable he she slept. He walked to the couch towards holding Sequoia securely in his arms.

**30 minutes later**

She opened her eyes how long had she been out for. She looked ahead and saw Justin on the mate playing with Sequoia while Gabi and Max were watching something on the laptop "You'll be a great dad" Alex said to Justin who hadn't noticed she had woken up "And you'll be a great mum" he reassured her "No I won't "she sighed "Sure you will we'll do this together don't worry I've got you" he smiled.

**Later on**

Jodie had just left with Sequoia "So how was the baby sitting" Theresa asked "Um what time are those classes" Alex asked her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Unseen Moments Chapter 6**_

_**Just things that have happened before Uptown Downtown during and in between Uptown Downtown and Not What We Thought.**_

_**Alex: 14**_

_**Justin: 15**_

_**During Uptown Downtown**_

Jerry was on the BBQ while all the teenagers were on the beach.

"This is the best party" Maya squealed while putting on some lotion. Just then Dean approached the four girls who were sunbathing "Alex could we um talk" he asked her looking a little embarrassed. The other three looked to her expecting her to say yes "um I guess we could" she said quietly And got up. The three watched them walk down the beach together awkwardly.

Justin Zeke Troy and a few of the guys had a volleyball game going was Justin's turn to serve he was just about to release the ball he saw Alex and Dean he had his hand her waist a d they looked like they were talking we're they getting back together and why did he care so much.

"I'm sorry about the way things went down" he apologised "things happen for a reason right" Alex said trying to seem as if she wasn't at all bothered "that should have never happened Alex you deserve better and I don't blame you for hating me" he admitted "I did hate you but for some reason I'm over it" she smiled " um does that mean" she knew what he was going to say "no I don't think there's any going back I'm sorry" She told him. She saw the sad expression on his face but she didn't feel it anymore the feeling passed and she's pretty sure why "Well can we at least be friends" he asked "of course" she said

"Justin are you going to serve" Zeke asked him which snapped him out of it why did he feel such rage when he they gave each other a hug and walked away from each-other and that's when he came to the realisation that it wasn't just a kiss to him it was do much more...

**LATER ON**

"As you said it didn't mean anything it was a kiss nothing more I was sad so you comforted me case closed" she snapped "case not closed" he fought back "Alex when I kissed you it did mean something I've just been so freaked out and confused about it u couldn't admit it to you and I'm sorry" he admitted "why" she asked him "we've been friends forever I've known you all my life and it freaks me out to think of you like that" "we aren't kids anymore Justin feelings change "She said moving a little closer " I know but it's just freaks me out I mean where so close and we fight sometimes and make up later I guess I never thought of you as... "A girlfriend" she said finishing his sentence. He put his head down and nodded. Silence rang through the room "So what do we do" she asked him " I have no idea" for once in his life he didn't have answers " Just see if it passes" he said "But it's not Justin why are you so afraid to do something just tell me how you feel" he sighed he hated being in a position like that " I can't" " again why?" "Because j don't want to look like an idiot if you don't feel the same" "Does this tell you" she said and tiptoed and kissed him lightly. She swore she could hear sparks. He returned it and after a few seconds they stopped and looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Well that was um unexpected" he said she could tell he was surprised and a tad embarrassed but she had been waiting for that for weeks. "So what does this mean" he asked running his hand through his hair "I guess we could go on a date...ok this is weird" she said "Exactly" he said "I can't believe I'm saying this but Alex will you go on an um you know date with me" he said kind of fidgeting when he said it Alex being herself said "I'll have to think about it" his eyes widened "Relax I'm joking yeah I'll go in a date with you" she said " Well I guess where doing this" he said "I guess we are" she smiled.

Ok never in her life did she think she'd be going in a date with Justin it was so freaky I mean it was Justin. He wasn't her type really but her type didn't seem to be working out for her so maybe this may work but what if it didn't as much as she didn't like saying it she wouldn't want to lose him.


End file.
